Saving the Past
by ldsandctr
Summary: Naruto and his friends must save the past because if they don't then they will not have a future to go to. What is this that they must protect Naruto before it is to late? And who is this man that knows Naruto so will? Well they make it in time to save Naruto? And will the people from the past believe them before it is to late? Come and read and you will fine out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the street to get a bit to eat at his favorite ramen place. When he walked into Ichiraku ramen they smiled at Naruto. As Naruto ordered and started to eat that is when he heard a big BANG. Naruto ran outside to see what was going on. As he looked he could see a big cloud of smoke outside of Konoha.

Sakura came running to Naruto and said "Naruto lady Tsunade wants to see un right now." "Ok."said Naruto as he ran to the hokage tower.

Naruto and Sakura ran into the hokage office. Naruto said as he ran in "Grandma Tsunage what is going on?"

"Naruto, Sakura good that you are here." Naruto looked around and see that Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Gai sensei were there as well.

"I want all of you to go and see want is going on with that big BANG that went off. So far we know nothing so be careful."

"Right!" said everyone at the same time. Then they were off.

As they came to the walls of the village. Shikamaru said "Neji see if you can see anything that is out there." Neji using his Byakugan look to see anything that will help them with is going on. "I see a man up ahead. He is just standing there. It is just him. There is no one else with him."

"Ok. Let us be careful when we come up to the guy." Shikamaru said to everyone.

As they came up to this man they could not see his face because he had on a hood that covered him. Then the man said "I know you are there why don't you come out. I don't bit. Much."

Kakashi came out of where he was but everyone else stayed where they were at. The man with the hood said "Well well look at what we have here it is Kakashi. Why don't you tell the others that they can come out of there hiding spots because I know that there are seven of you all together."

Everyone then came out and they all stud together. Kakashi said to the man "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who am I? Well you will know soon. Now what do we have here Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard a lot about you. Like how you defeated Pain a year ago or that you have the nine tailed fox inside you. You have been doing a lot of good things. Now we cannot have that can we."

Everyone started to have a bad feeling about this guy. Naruto said "Who are you?"

"O you will know in time. As of time do you know when and where we all are going?" said the hooded man.

Shikamaru was having a bad feeling about what he just said. "What are you talking about? We are talking you in to our hokage so we can question you more." Shikamaru said.

"Well that will be hard when you well be busy at trying to protect Naruto before it is too late." Then the man took out a round object and then it began to glow and everyone became surrounded by this white light.


	2. Chapter 2-Into the Past

Chapter 2

When everyone came to they were still there where they talked to the hooded man but the man was not there anymore. "What just happen?" said Lee.

"I don't know but something is not right." Said Shikamaru.

"And what did he mean about trying to protect me and what was that light?" said Naruto.

"That is something I want to know because how he said we will be busy in protecting Naruto. Then he took out the object thing and it began to glow and then we were knocked out. When we came to he is not here anymore. If he was going to do anything to Naruto it wound have been when we were all knocked out but he did nothing." Shikamaru said to everyone.

"I also don't see him anymore in the area." Neji said using his byakugan.

"Let us go back to the Hokage and report on what happen so far." Kakashi said to everyone and they all agreed to do that.

As they were making it back to the village Kakashi said "everyone stop!" As they stop Sakura turn and said "what is it Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi did not say anything but pointed. Everyone turn too looked at what he was pointed to. Then Gai said "This cannot be real how did his happen."

"I don't know but I think this is really happing." Kakashi said to Gai.

"Sensei what are you and Kakashi sensei talking about?" Lee said.

"They are talking about that." Neji said as he pointed to the Hokage Mountain. "They are four and not five but how is that possible."

"Remamber what the man said 'do you know when and where we all are going' and he also said that we will be busy protecting Naruto. What if that object did something then just knocked us out." Shikamaru said to everyone.

"Like what?" Naruto said

"I think that object send us back to the past and when he said we will be protecting Naruto he did not mean you naruto but past you."

"But can that be possible Shikamaru and if so how far back did we go?" sakura said.

"I don't know how far back but we need to be careful because if we change anything in the past then we may not have a future to go back to even if we can go back. So know we need to know what time we are in and why did that man what us to be here as well. He could have just gone to the past by him shelf but he took us along with him as well."

"We also need to be careful what we say to people and also to look out for that man." Kakashi also added.

"Kakashi sensei we don't know what he looks like." Naruto said.

"Yes but if we fine past you Naruto then he will come because he sounded that he will be after you. Will young you." Shiamaru said.

As they were coming up to the main gate they were stop by the guards. "Who are you and why do you all have the leaf headband on? I don't know anyone of you."

Gai come up to them and said "My good man we are new ninja that just started." and when Gai was saying this Kakashi came up lifting his headband that was over his eye to use his sharingan then he said "Yes we are new and you were just going to go back to work and we will be on are way."

Then the guard said "welcome back everyone." Then everyone walked into the village.

"Now we need to find out how far back we came? Man this is just a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Well we know it has to be in the last seventeen years." Neji said.

"I think it has to before Naruto became a ninja because the man said we will be protecting past Naruto." Kakashi said.

As they were walking down the street they were looking around for any hints as to what time they came to. As everyone was walking they started to hear what people were saying around them. "Look isn't that the yellow flash" "he looks just like the hokage" when they show Naruto. "Why are they comparing me to the fourth hokage. They never did that in the past." Naruto said low so that only the others will hear them.

"I think I know what time we are in and if I am right this is bad." Kakashi said in a low voice. Gai then said low "I think you are right kakashi."

"Gai sensei what do you mean?" Lee said.

Kakashi said low that only the others my hear "I think we are in the past when the fourth hokage is still live and if so then that is before the Kyuubi attacked the village. Then that means if we are sometime when past Naruto is alive so that we can protect past Naruto then we are." Shikamaru picked you right were Kakashi left off "Then that means we are before Naruto is born. So then we are looking for Naruto's mother because she will be pregnant with Naruto. Man this is just getting better and better."

Naruto could not believe that he was in the past when his mom and dad where live. He could worn them about the mask man that will come on the day of his birth and also about the kyuubi attack. Kakashi looked to Naruto and said "Naruto I know what you are thinking but we cannot say anything because that will change our future." Naruto did not say anything but just nod his head.

"So now that we know where we are in the past what are we going to do now. Remember that man is out there and he is after past Naruto" said Neji.

"What does the man what with Naruto in this time if he is not even born yet?" Lee said

"I don't know but what I am thinking is not good if that is his plan." Shikamaru said

"What are you thinking Shikamaru?" asked Sakura

"I am thanking that he is going to get rid of Naruto before he is born and if that happens then we can say good bye to our future." Everyone could not believe what they just heard because if it did turn out to be true then there future will not be there future anymore.

"WHAT! You mean I won't be alive anymore." Naruto said out loud.

"Naruto be quite." Sakura said as she hit him on the head.

"Yes that is what I mean and if I am right then we have to fine Naruto's mom fast."

"Kakashi do you know were Kushina maybe at right now?" Gai asked Kakashi. "Mmmm she could be anywhere but I do know the one person that my know where she is." Said Kakashi.

"Who is that Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That is your father Naruto the fourth hokage." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. "You mean you what us to go to Naruto's father the fourth hokage that is died in our time and tell him what we are from the future and this mysterious man is after your unborn son?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, pretty much. Besides if I remember he is never far or someone is always witching her because of the pregnancy." Kakashi told everyone. "So Naruto are you ready to see your Dad and Mom?" Naruto could not believe that he is going to see his Mom and Dad for the first time. Well he already show his Dad when he was fighting Pain but he never knew what his mom looked like.

So they started to walk to the hokage tower to talk to the fourth hokage and tell him what is going on.

000000000

**So what do you think? I hope you like it because I know that I do. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting the fourth Hokage

Chapter 3

As Minato was setting at his desk working on paper work there was a knock at the door. Minato looked up at the door and said "Come in." Then walked in was Sarutobi the third hokage. "Minato, how are you doing? How is life as being the hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Will it is everything that I thought of lots of paper work to do. Ha-ha. So how is retirement do for you?"

"I am loving every minute of it. Now that does not mean that you can back out as being hokage."

"O I was not planning on it at all. So what can I do for you today Sarutobi?"

"Well I just wanted to come by and see how Kushina is doing on her pregnancy?"

"Kushina is doing fine we have just a couple of more mouths left and we also picked out a name for the baby. We are going to name the baby Naruto." Minato said with a big smile on.

Sarutobi said with a smile as well "Naruto is a nice name when did you pick out that name and how did you came up with it."

"We pick it out last night and it came from Jiraiya sensei book. You are the first person to know what are baby name is."

"So the name came from my student Jiraiya. Does he know you are going to use one of his names from his books and I will bet that he is going to be really happy that you picked one of his names for your baby?"

"I am going to asked him the next time he comes to town." Minato said. Then there was a knock at the door and the two shinobi looked at the door. Minato said "come in." Then his secretary came in and said "Hokage there are some shinobi here that demand to see you and also they all have leaf shinobi headbands but I do not recognize anyone of them."

Minato thought that was weird. "Let them in. Sarutobi, can you stay?" Minato asked as he looked as Sarutobi

"Yes I can stay and besides I would like to look at thesis shinobi."

Then when his secretary left to go get the shinobi. Minato and Sarutobi were thinking what is going on and who thesis shinobi are. Then the door open and seven shinobi walked in. Minato was looking at them and one was a girl and the rest were men. The girl had pink hair. One of the men looked like Shikaku. The next one had a byakugan and had long brown hair. Then the next one to him had short black hair and busy eyebrows. The man next to him was older but he also looked like the man with busy eyebrows. Then the next one had gray hair and had his headband covering one of his eyes. He looks almost like what his student Kakashi would look like when he is older. Then when the last one came throw the door it was like looking in a mirror. When Minato was looking at them he did not know any one of them but each of them had on a leaf shinobi headband.

00000000000

When they came to the hokage tower they walked up to the front disk and Kakashi said "We need to meet the hokage right now and we are not talking a no for an answer."

The person behind the disk looked up at them and look confuse. "Who are you and how is it that I have never seen anyone of you before?"

"You do not need to know who we are but we do need to see is hokage at this moment." Kakashi said.

"Wait here for a minute when I go tell the hokage that you want to see him." Then the person got up and went to the hokage office.

"I think when we are here we do not say who we are but I think that is going to be hard to keep it from the hokage because this is about is wife and unborn son." said Kakashi to the others when the person was gone. Everyone just nod their heads.

Then the person came back and said "The hokage can see you now just go down the hall and you will came to a door go in there and that is where the hokages office is and where you can talk to the hokage."

"Thank you my good man" said Gai. As everyone walked to the hokages office. Naruto stayed in the back because he was a little scared to meet his dad again but this was different because he was alive. Kakashi also stayed in the back because he was going to meet his sensei again.

Then they came to the door and Sakura open the door and walked in with everyone following her. When they came in everyone still could not believe that they were in front of the fourth hokage and also third hokage. When Naruto walked in he could not believe he was looking at his Dad setting behind the disk. Then he notices that he was not alone because the old man was all so there. Naruto was happy to see the old man again and also happy to see his father alive as well.

Shikamaru step forward and said "Hokage we come to you to tell you that there is an emergency."

Minato looked at Shikamaru and said "What kind of emergency and who are you?"

This time Kakashi came forward and said "I know this is going to be heard to believe but you have to believe us on what we are going to say. We come from the future. I know that is hard to believe but just trust me on this. The emergency is that an unknown man also from the future is after your wife and unborn son."

Minato and Sarutobi looked at them like they lost their mines but when Kakashi talked about Kushina and baby Naruto. Minato looked almost mad and said "What are you talking about that you guys came from the future and what do you mean that someone is after my wife and my son. Also how did you know that I am having a son? You better start telling me who you guys are and now."

Everyone look to Kakashi to see what he is going to say. "I was afraid this was going to happen. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this person over here is Gai." Kakashi said as he pointed to Gai. "It is good to see you sensei."

"Why hello it is wonderful to see the springtime of young in you Minato and also how is Kushina doing with her pregnancy?" Gai said as he did thumbs up to Minato and with a smile.

Minato and Sarutobi just looked at them with shock on their faces. Then Sarutobi said "can you tell us something that only we know so that we know you are telling the truth that you are from the future."

"Not a problem. Minato sensei did you already pick the name for your son" Kakashi said.

Minato looked at Kakashi and said "Yes I have. I pick the name just yesterday."

"Good because the name of your son will be Naruto."

Minato just looked at Kakashi and thought for a minute and then asked "Ok, Now next question where did I come up with that name? Besides Kushina and myshelf the only one knows is Sarutobi here."

Kakashi looked at Minato and said "you came up with it from Jiraiya's book and if only Sarutobi here only knows then you still have not told Jiraiya about it and if I may also say that he will be honored that you are using one of his names."

Minato could not believe what he is hearing. After his shock he said "you really are form the future. Sarutobi what do you think?"

"I do believe they are tell the truth because what he just and besides not many know that Kushina is having a baby let along a son" Sarutobi said. "So now who are the rest of you?"

"I am Rock Lee."

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Neji Hyuga."

"Man this is just a drag. Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto did not say anything right away. "Now what is your name?" Minato said smiling at Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Saying with a big smile on.

000000000000

**Will that is what happens. Naruto got to meet his dad. So what do you think? Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4-father meets son

Chapter 4

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" Saying with a big smile on.

Minato could not believe what he just heard. He was just staring at Naruto. He could not believe that he was looking at his son and he was not even born yet.

"Then does that mean you are my son right" asked Minato.

Naruto just counted smiling and said "Hi Dad."

Minato was so happy that he was meeting his son for the first time and he was a teenager. Minato got up from his desk and walked to Naruto and gave him a big hug. Naruto did not know what to do because he never got hugged before by a parent. "Just wait until we tell your mother she is going to flip. She will not believe that she will be meeting our son before you are born. Now how many parents can say they meet there son before they were even born." Minato was as happy as will was Naruto.

"Sensei we need to get back to the problem at hand. There is an unknown man out there after your wife and son" Said Kakashi.

Minato turn to Kakashi and said "Yes sorry. Now why is he after my wife and who is he?" Minato said in a mean tone.

"Well as we know so far he is just after your son but now we know that he also after your wife because Naruto is not born yet. We also don't know why he took us with him to the past because he could of just come by himself but he waited for us to come to him then he took out this object and the next thing we know we were waking up here in the past" Shikamaru said to Minato and Sarutobi.

"Why he is after Naruto and why did he came here to get Naruto and not there in the future?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto" Minato was happy when he said his son's name. "Is there anyone you know that wants to get you because it sounded like he knows you really well that he is going this far in coming to the past?" Minato said to his son.

Naruto was thinking really hard on who it was but he could not think of anyone at the moment. "There is no one that comes to mine but it is just hard to keep track of them all that are after me" Naruto said.

"What do you mean it is hard to keep track of them all? Are you saying that this happens more often?" Minato asked his son.

"Minato sensei you sound not ask too much questions about the future. We don't what it to change the future." Kakashi said to his sensei but he was thinking that there could be some things about the past that could be change for the better.

"What I can't know about my son or what he means about people going after him. Well as a father I have the right to know what is happing to my son" Minato said to his student Kakashi.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have some more important things to talk about like how we need to get to Kushina and protect her before the enemy get to her first" said Neji.

"You are right but this subject about my son is not off the hock just jet. I will get to know who is always after my son and why they always go after him" Minato said to a ton that made no one to question him.

"So Dad where is mom?" Naruto could not believe that he is talking to his father and that he is going to meet his mom soon for the first time. Naruto didn't know if he should tell them about the day he was born or that he had the Kyuubi inside him.

"Will your mom should be out going grocery shopping but I think that is not all she is going to buy she may also go buy some baby things. She is so happy about the baby." When Minato was telling them this there was a loud BOOM outside. Everyone turn to look outside and they show a big cloud of dust.

"That is where the market is at" Sarutobi said out loud so that everyone can hear.

"KUSHINA" Minato also said loud.

"He is making his move and so are we. We must get there before anything happens to her." Shikamaru said as he open the window so that they can go and save Kushina and baby Naruto.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him" said Naruto before he jump out the window falling Shikamaru.

"Come on we will need everyone for this" Kakashi said as he followed Naruto. Then everyone else was right behind him. Trying to get there before anything happens to Kushina and baby Naruto.

00000000000

It was a wonderful day to go to the market. Kushina was walking down the street on the way to the grocery store but as she was going to the grocery store she started to think about baby Naruto. So she made a detour to see what kinds of things that baby Naruto will need. As she was walking to the store she sees her good friend Mikoto Uchiha also looking at baby things.

"Mikoto" Kushina said as she walked up to her friend to see how she is doing.

Mikoto turned to see who called out to her and to see it was Kushina. "Hi, Kushina how are you doing?"

"Well I am fine but when his little guy starts to move or kick then I start having a wonderful day" Kushina said with a smile. "So how is your little one doing?"

"O well which one. Itachi is just so happy that he is having a little brother. He keeps asking when his brother will get here and when I say not until a couple of mouths then he goes on about that is too long." Mikoto said with a smile. "Then this one in here he just keeps me up at night. If I don't get a good night's sleep someone is going to pay" still with a smile. "Well I have to get back to make Itachi lunch."

Kushina and Mikoto said good bye to each other and went on their way. After Kushina looked at some of baby things and pad for the things that she wanted for baby Naruto then she was on her way to the grocery store.

When she was walking to the store a man with a hood stepped in front of her and said "Kushina Uzumaki it is good to see you that you are doing well."

Kushina looked at this man but could not get a good look at what he look like because of the hood. She also had a really bad feeling about this man. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name because you are the wife of the fourth hokage or what most people call him the yellow flash. Then there is that part that you are the jinchuuriki and everyone knows that."

Kushina bad feeling was getting worse by the minute because there are people that know she is the jinchuuriki but not everyone. "What do you want with me are you after my husband?"

"O no it has nothing to do with the fourth hokage but it does have to do with your baby that you are carrying right now. What did you name him? Is his name Naruto. Did I get it right?" The man with the hood told Kushina.

At that moment Kushina was scared because she was think about how did this man know the baby's name and just who is this man? Also the people around stop to see what is going on and some also had a bad feeling so they started to leave. "How did you know the baby's name and what do you want?" Kushina said.

"Let's just say I know more about your baby then you do. I also want him so I came to get him." The man said to Kushina. Then he took out a shuriken and when he took it out the people around them started to get out of there.

Kushina was really mad because this man was after her baby and he wanted her son now when he was not even born yet. She was not going to hand over her baby to this man without a fight. She started to step backwards so she can try to get way and get someone's help.

"Well you can't have him because he is not even born yet." She said as she counted to walk backwards.

"O I know he is not born yet that is way I came to you. Now come quietly."

Kushina came to a stop and then she ran and for a pregnant woman she could move fast. Well she had to keep up with Minato somehow. The man throws the shuriken and on the shuriken there was a paper bomb tide to it and when he throw it the bomb when off. BOOM.

00000000000

**Here you go. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5-Mother meets son

Chapter 5

Kushina came to a stop and then she ran and for a pregnant woman she could move fast. Well she had to keep up with Minato somehow. The man throws the shuriken and on the shuriken was a paper bomb tide to it and when he throws it the bomb went off. BOOM

Kushina got out of the way before the bomb went off. When she looked to where the man was she could see that he was a couple of feet away from her. Then she saw in the corner of her eye that someone appeared by her. She looked to see who is was and it was Minato because he is the yellow flash. She was so happy that he came.

Minato was really mad at this unknown man but first he had to see if Kushina was alright and baby Naruto. Minato came up to Kushina to help her up and said "Kushina are you alright? How is the baby doing? Is he alright?"

"The baby and I are just fine I got out of the away before the paper bomb went off."

Then when she was done talking she show that there were other people there that she did not know besides Sarutobi. There were seven total that see never seen before and they were standing in front facing the hooded man.

"Well you finally showed up. I was wondering if you guys were ever going to show up" said the hooded man.

"What are you planning and why are you after the baby before it is even born?" Kakashi asked when the others were ready to fight the man.

"I want the baby because we all know how he turns out and I cannot have that now can I" told the hooded man.

"So you want to get rid of the baby before it is even born" said Shikamaru.

"Well that is my plan."

"Then why did you bring us here as well. You knew that we would stop you so why did you bring us here when it would have been easy just to come here by your shelf" Shikamaru asked.

"Now that will have to wait for next time because I can see that I won't get what I came to get so I will just have to try next time." Then the hooded man took out the round object and it began to glow.

"O no you don't" said Naruto as he began to run to the man but he had to stop because he could not see with that thing glowing. Then when the glowing stopped and the hooded man was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Lee. "Neji can you find him?"

"No he is not in this area anymore."

"Man he got away again. The next time I see him he won't be getting away from me" Naruto said as he was walking back to the others.

"Minato who are thesis people" Kushina asked her husband. She looked at the seven that she never seen before. There was one that almost looked like her husband student but he was older and then there was the blond one that looked just like her husband. She did not know what was going on but she will get to the bottom of it.

Minato looked at his wife. He had no idea how to tell her that thesis people are from the future and that one of them was there unborn son. "Honey, why don't we talk about this at home? There will be things said that you will not believe but it will be the truth."

Kushina just looked at her husband and thought that something bad is happing and she was right is the middle of it.

As they came to the fourth hokage's house Naruto had no idea what his parents' house looked like. It was a two story house. When they were inside they went to the living room. When everyone was inside Kushina started said "OK Minato what is going on and who was that hooded guy that is after are unborn baby and who are thesis people that I never seen before but they all had leaf shinobi headbands."

"Kushina what I am about to tell you is the truth. Now about that hooded man I don't know a lot myself but this that he is after are baby and that he is from the future. And thesis people here are also from the future as well. Now for why that man is after our son I still don't understand myself." Minato told his wife.

Kushina was ready to hear a lot of things about nothing like this. She could not believe what she just heard that thesis people in her house are from the future. She just looked at Minato with a blank face and said "What?"

"What Minato said is true we are from the future because I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Gai and next to him is Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. Then there is Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara. And this person right here is Naruto Uzumaki."

When she was hearing the names and when Kakashi told her that the blond teenager was Naruto Uzumaki she could not believe hear ears that this person was her son that is carrying inside her right now. She did not know what to say or what to think. She looked at her husband to see if with she heard was the truth. "What he said Kushina is the truth that this young man here is our son from the future" Minato said in a big smile. Kushina then had a big smile on and went to her son and gave him a big hung because there is one person that she will believe no matter what was said and that is her husband.

"O look at you. You look just like your father but why is that man after you Naruto?" Kushina said to her son.

"I would like to know the something and what did he mean that this is not the first time that someone is after you?" Minato said as well. Then he turn to look at his future student and said "You better start talking Kakashi and you better tell us everything this time" Minato said in his hokage voice.

Naruto did not know what to say because he was happy that he is meeting his mom for the first time and if they should know about his life when he was growing up. He looked to his sensei to see what they should tell them. Kakashi also did not know what to say as well.

"Well in our time Naruto is a hero because he saves the whole village and he does a lot of good things. So that may be why that man is after Naruto" Kakashi said to Minato and Kushina.

Minato and Kushina were so happy that there son was a hero. They could not keep from smiling. Then Minato said "But what about that there are others after him and why?" Everyone looked at one another and when Minato show this he said "What is it? You better tell me now" Minato was getting mad know because no one was telling him why others were always after his son and that this is not the first time this has happen to him.

"Mom, Dad this happens to me a lot because I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox."

0000000000

**Sorry it took me a long time to put up the chapter. I was at the end of school and I had to do things to finish up. So what do you think about this chapter? Review Please. **


	6. Chapter 6-Who is Naruto?

Chapter 6

"Well in our time Naruto is a hero because he saves the whole village and he does a lot of good thing. So that may be why that man is after Naruto" Kakashi said to Minato and Kushina.

Minato and Kushina were so happy that there son was a hero. They could not keep from smiling. Then Minato said "But what about that there are others after him and why?" Everyone looked at one another and when Minato show this he said "What is it? You better tell me now" Minato was getting mad know because no one was tell him why others were always after his son and that this is not the first time this has happen to him.

"Mom, Dad this happens to me a lot because I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox."

"WHAT!" Kushina said so loud that almost everyone had to cover their ears. She could not believe that her son was the jinchuuriki of the same fox that is inside of her. She also knows what kind of life that brings. "You mean that we turn our son into the future jinchuuriki. How did this happen?" Kushina said after everyone got there hearing back. Minato also could not believe what he just heard from his son but he thought that there must be a very good reason why they had their son turn into the jinchuuriki.

"You don't need to worry I can take care of that fur ball" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Minato, Kushina we can't really go into detail about the future. Sorry. But I can tell you this that Naruto grows up by helping a lot of people and also saves them from the darkness and brings them to the light. He also has lots of friends that will stand be his side" Kakashi said.

Minato and Kushina where happy that there son was not mad about being a jinchuuriki and it sounded that he has lots of friends that will help him. Kushina and Minato both thought that if their son becomes the jinchuuriki then something happens that he ends up as the jinchuuriki but they did know that they can't really know about the future even if they want to know.

"How should we handle this man that this after baby Naruto and to get to baby Naruto he has to get to Kushina" Gai asked.

"Well this man cannot be far so he has to be somewhere in the village or just out said of the village" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, we should split up and look for this man. Sakura, Lee, and Neji you will stay with Kushina and the rest of us should look around and fine this man" Kakashi said as the rest nod their heads.

"I will also send the Anbu to look for this man as well." Minato also added. Then with that said they were off to go fine the man before he attacks again. So the only ones lift in the house was Kushina, Sakura, Lee, and Neji.

Kushina turn to the three ninja and asked "Your name is Sakura, Lee, and Neji right?" "Yes madam" answered Sakura.

"I know that you told us not to know about the future but I do have one question to ask and that is what Naruto is like?"

"Naruto is a good teammate and you can always count on him" said Sakura.

"He also can make a friend with anyone he meets even his enemies" added Neji.

"Naruto gives hope in a fight when you think that you can't go on any longer" Lee ended with a smile.

Kushina just stand there and smiled to them and said "Thank you." She was happy to know that her son will make lots of friends that will stand by him and also that he is not mad about being the Jinchouiki.

"Now we should go to a place that will be out of the way of other people because that man will come back and when he does it will be a fight." Said Neji

"What place should we go" asked Sakura. They thought that for a moment until Lee said "We can go to one of the turning grounds it is a good place where we can fight if that man comes after Kushina."

"Good idea Lee. Let us go there before he comes here" said Neji. Then they were off to the turning grounds.

0000000000

When the others went to go fine the hooded man Sarutobi went to get the Anbu. Naruto and Shikamaru went together to fine the man. Gai went the other way to fine the man and Kakashi and Minato went together as well to fine the man. Minato went with Kakashi in hoping to know more about what his son is like and also how he became the Jinchuuriki because his wife is the jinchuuriki now. Kakashi also new that his sensei went with him was because to know more about Naruto and how he became the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

When Kakashi and Minato where looking around for the hooded man when Minato turn to kakashi and asked "Kakashi what is my son life like and how did he end up becoming the jinchuuriki because you know that in this time Kushina is the jinchuuriki for the nine tails fox."

Kakashi stop and turn to his sensei and said "Naruto grown up with a lonely childhood. Everyone in the village heated Naruto because everyone looked at him as the nine tails fox but that did not stop Naruto in reaching for his dream. As time when by people started to look pass the nine tails fox and look at what Naruto really is. And now in our time the whole village looked at him as a hero and he as friends to stand by him no matter what happens."

Minato was looking at Kakashi when he was telling him about his son. I was sad when he heard that his village heated his son because he was the jinchuuriki and that he was not there to help his son in the hard times, but was happy that his son was now viewed as a hero. "But how did he end up as the jinchuuriki and it sounded as kushina and I are not there when he was growing up and that only means that we are dead. Kakashi what happen to us and are son?"

Kakashi did not know if he should tell his sensei about what happen but before he could answer Minato they heard a loud boom sound but not as before. They turn to see where it came from. Minato said "that came from the turning grounds." "Let us go see what is going on over there" Kakashi said to Minato. Then they were off to see what was going on at the turning grounds.

000000000000

Sorry that is taken so long to put up the chapter. I hope you like it. Well school started but I will still put up chapters. So tell me what you think. Also thank you all for all of the reviews they help.


End file.
